Pinkie Pie's Fishing Adventure Part 1
by Avery Sune
Summary: Twilight and friends go camping, but Pinkie Pie runs into a string of trouble with the "Owner" of the lake she's fishing in.


Part 1: The Contest.

One day, Twilight and her friends decided to go camping in White Tail Woods. When they got to a nice spot in the middle of the woods, the Six friends quickly set up camp. After three hours, Rarity finishes setting up her luxurious house tent with Spike's help. "Thank you, Spike," Rarity said as she kisses him on the forehead, "You've been a great help". Scooting the cloud 9-riding baby dragon over to Fluttershy who's too busy befriending the woodland creatures over by her tent to notice him, Rarity turns her attention to Applejack and asks "Do you need help with YOUR tent, Applejack?" "No ma'am," AJ replied as she unrolled her tent, "All's AH need is the moon and stars".

Rolling her eyes with an unsruprised "Hmph", Rarity enters her tent saying "Well sleep in the dirt if you must," as Rainbow Dash lands in between the two, "But I plan on enjoying our little camping trip". Rainbow looks into Rarity's tent and asks "Uh, you do know that the idea of camping is ROUGHING IT!" Rarity pops her head out of her tent and replies "I AM roughing it, I turned down THREE very important clients to come along!" With that, Rarity retreats back into the tent as an exasperated RD flies over to a tree with a blanket and pillow on one of it's branches and proceeds with a nap. Finishing setting up the fire pit, Twilight looks around the site then over to a pink, decorated tent with balloons attached to the sides and asks "Has anypony seen Pinkie Pie?" "Last I saw her," said Spike recovering from his twitterpated state, "She had a fishing pole with her". Rainbow then reports "She's down by the lake fishing". Fluttershy then asks "What about the food we've brought with us?" "Y'all needn't worry 'bout THAT none," Applejack answered pointing to a sack tied up to a branch on the opposite of Rainbow Dash's tree, "Dash is guardin' it"

Meanwhile down at the lake, Pinkie is sitting on the dock with a pile of fish behind her pole at hoof singing to herself. "Oh the lake is full of wonderful things, if I went exploring, I could meet a king, I tell you with this song I sing, that I really, really, really, really love fish-ing! WHEE!" After finishing her song, a walrus comes out of the water and starts eating the fish. Noticing this, Pinkie reels her pole in, sits it aside aside, turns around and exclaims "HEY! What are you doing?" The walrus ignores her and continues eating. Just then, a big, green, burly Earth Pony wearing a straw hat and a stock of hay in his mouth and a Cutie Mark of a fish shows up. "What are YOU doin'?" He asked her in an Appleloosan accent. "I'm fishing," she replied with a slight hint of anger in her voice, "And this walrus is eating my score!" The Earth Pony then tells her "Mah name is Big Catch, and YOU happen to be fishin' on MAH property!" "WHAT!" Pinkie shouted in disbelief, "But I didn't see any signs!"

As Big Catch showed Pinkie the deed, Fluttershy walks in noticing the walrus and ignoring the argument. With an excited gasp, she rushes over to the walrus and gives him a big hug. "Oh my goodness," she proclaimed, "You're so cute!" Big Catch looks over at Fluttershy with a sneer asking "You touchin' mah walrus?" Pushed to the limit, Pinkie claims "That's it, I challenge you to a fishing contest! Winner gets to decide what happens to the lake!" "Loser works for the winner for a month!" Big Catch added. The two then leave in their seprate ways which lead to Pinkie falling into the water. Moments later, everypony gathed around to see this competition. Big Catch is in a regular fishing boat while Pinkie is in a brightly decorated boat with streamers and balloons. "Fillies and gentalcolts," Spike started, "Welcome to the fishing competition that will decide an argument!"

Applejack adds "The one that catches the most fish and the biggest gets the deed to this here lake!" "Contestants ready...Get set..." As Spike rang the bell, the contest began. Both Pinkie and Big Catch were tied with each other until Spike rang the bell again, the last fish caught was on both hooks. It was the biggest one out of both sides. This lead to a tug-of-war between the two Earth Ponies. Pinkie's pole slips out of her hooves as the two reeled in. "Ha! That's what you get for tryin' to take MAH property!" Big Catch gloated, "Now ah believe y'all are trespassin'!" "JUST A SECOND!" Rainbow Dash says as she and Fluttershy fly over to the contestants, "That last fish CLEARLY belongs to Pinkie Pie! Her pole's still attatched to it!" Big Catch replies while glaring at the angry Pegasis, "But it's in MAH boat!" "Well, mister Big Catch, sir," Fluttershy begins in her timid manner, "When the bell rang, our friend pulled up the fish first. So, um, if you don't mind-" "You want MAH fish?" Big Catch asked in anger grabbing the pole and throwing the fish at Fluttershy, "You can have MAH fish!" Fluttershy dodges the fish and the pole with a yelp as Big Catch realizes what he just did. Before anypony could react, the walrus returns and takes the fish with the pole. Rainbow Dash then tells Big Catch "SEE WHAT YOU DID!" "Hey, wait a minute, that silly walrus took my pole!" Pinkie cried before diving in. She swam after the walrus. Just when she had him right where she wanted him, his tail smacks her unconcious sending her to the bottom.

End of part 1.


End file.
